quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Smith (1597 - 1673)
Biography '''Grace Smith''' was born on 6 Jan 1597 in West Yorkshire, England and died on 28 Oct 1673 in Dedham, Norfolk County, Massachusetts, North America. She is buried in Old Village Cemetery in Dedham, Norfolk County, Massachusetts, USA. She married on 20 May 1617 in Halifax, St. John the Baptist, Yorkshire, England to [[Jonathan Fairbanks (1595 - 1686)]]. Lineage Grace Smith (1597 - 1673) m. Jonathan Fairbanks (1595 - 1686) # John Fairbanks (1618 - 1684) # Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1681) #* m. Mary Adams (1625 - 1711) # Mary Fairbanks (1622 - 1676) # Susan Fairbanks (1627 - 1659) # Jonas Fairbanks (1625 - 1676) # Jonathan Fairbanks, Jr. (1623 - 1712) of Capt. George Fairbanks and Mary Adams Edit Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1681) m. Mary Adams (1625 - 1711) # Mary Fairbanks (1647 - 1682) # George Fairbanks, Jr. (1650 - 1737) # Samuel Fairbanks (1652 - 1676) # Eliesur Fairbanks (1655 - 1745) # Jonas Fairbanks (1656 - 1676) # Jonathan Fairbanks III (1662 - 1719) #* Sarah Medway (1665 - 1753) # Margaret Fairbanks (1664 - ?) of Dr. Jonathan Fairbanks III and Sarah Medway Edit Dr. Jonathan Fairbanks III (1662 - 1719) m. Sarah Medway (1666 - 1713) # George Fairbanks (1685 - 1753) #* m. 1st Lydia Gay (? - ?) #* m. 2nd Rachel Drury (? - 1780) # Jonathan Fairbanks (1689 - 1754) # Comfort Fairbanks (1690 - ?) # Joseph Fairbanks (1693 - d. young) # Samuel Fairbanks (1693 - ?) # Jonas Fairbanks (1697 - d. young) # Benjamin Fairbanks (1715 - ?) of George Fairbanks III and Lydia Gay Edit George Fairbanks III (1665 - 1753) m. 1st Lydia Gay (? - ?) # Eleazer Fairbanks (1707 - 1708) # George Fairbanks (1708- ?) # Lydia Fairbanks (1710 - 1765) # Jabez Fairbanks (1713 - ?) # Sarah Fairbanks (1716 - ?) m. 2nd Rachel Drury (? - 1780) # Joseph Fairbanks (1720 - 1722) # Rachel Fairbanks (1721 - 1729) # Abigail Fairabanks (1723 - d. young) # Comfort Fairbanks (1727 - 1729) # Submit Fairbanks (1729 - ?) # Mary Fairbanks (1730 - ?) # Drury Fairbanks (1733 - 1786) # Rachel Fairbanks (1735 - 1744) of Lt. Drury Fairbanks and Deborah Leland Edit Lt. Drury Fairbanks (1733 - 1786) m. Deborah Leland (1740 - 1805) # John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844) #* m. Mary Whiting (1757 - 1834) # Perley Fairbanks (1761 - 1842) # Joseph Fairbanks (1764 - 1791) # Rhoda Fairbanks (1766 - 1844) # Elijah Fairbanks (1770 - 1811) # Drury Fairbanks, Jr. (1772 - 1853) # Deborah Fairbanks (1775 - ?) # Mary Fairbanks (1781 - 1801) of John Fairbanks and Mary Whiting Edit John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844) m. Mary Whiting (1757 - 1834) # Martha Fairbanks (1785 - 1807) # John Fairbanks (1786 - ) # Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) #* m. Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) #* m. 2nd Susan Johnson (? - ?) # Calvin Fairbanks (1791 - 1825) # Otis Fairbanks (1794 - ) # Drury Fairbanks (1796 - ) of Nathan Fairbanks and Sally Nurse Edit Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) m. 1st Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) # William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. 2nd Susan Johnson (? - ?) # George Fairbanks (1824 - 1851) of William Nelson Fairbanks and Abby Augusta Reed Edit William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. Abby Augusta Reed (c.1826 - 1899) # Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1847 - 1854) #* m. Fredic Crowninshield (1845 - 1818) # William R. Fairbanks (1849 - 1851) of Helen Suzette Fairbanks and Frederick Crowninshield Edit Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) m. Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1818) # Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) #* m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1994) # Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield (1870 - 1938) # Francis Welch Crowninshield (1872 - 1947) of Helen Suzette Crowninshield and Carl August de Gersdorff Edit Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) # Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) # Casper Crowninshield de Gersdorff (1901 - 1982) of Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff and Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. Edit Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) # Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919 - 2003) # Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) #* m. 1st Jean Saltonstall #* m. 2nd Mari Antoinett Pinchot #* m. 3rd Sally Sterling Quinn # Constance Bradlee (1923 - 1993) of Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee and Sally Sterling Quinn Edit Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b.1941) # Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1982) References Books Internet =